


Fight me on Twitter

by kiazareni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Youtuber AU, otabek is still a skater, twitter war, youtuber yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiazareni/pseuds/kiazareni
Summary: He honestly didn’t think it would cause any problems whatsoever, until the day after he uploaded the video.Or, in which Yuri is a youtuber who roasts skaters and commentates competitions, and Otabek is basically the Mariah Carey of figure skating.





	Fight me on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XMadamRoseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/gifts).



> Okay, so the prompt I received was "Show me your worst." and i wanted to do something unusual with it, i hope it worked! Happy holidays, everyone.
> 
> Btw, the T rating is only because of the swearing

Like all the best things in Yuri’s life, this, also, wasn’t meant to happen the way it did. 

If he had to pinpoint where it all started, he would probably choose that damn video he posted. Or no, maybe even earlier, when he woke up that day to Mila attacking his door with full force, trying to break into his room at the ungodly hour of 11 in the morning. 

“Yuuuuuri, i know you’re not asleep, let me in!” she pounded on the door, making Yuri want to kill her as he turned around, hands sweeping out from under the blanket to grab his tiger plushie from the pillow next to him.

“Go away, hag!” 

“Yuri, I won, come on, let’s celebrate!”

“I know you won, asshole, i was watching,” he grumbled, throwing the plushie at the door as hard as he could. He missed and the tiger hit the floor with a loud thump, which only made him feel bad for it. Yuri got out of bed cursing under his nose. He’s only getting up for the damn tiger, and maybe to kick Mila’s ass back to France...

“Yuri, come on, be a supportive roommate, i deserve a nice breakfast at least,” she complained, although Yuri could hear the ear-to-ear grin in the words. 

“I hate her,” he stated to the tiger before he threw it back to his bed and with a loud, dramatic sigh, opened his door. “I’ll make pancakes if you shut up already.”

“Good morning, Mila, i’m glad you’re back, congratulations on making it to the GPF,” the girl said, stopping for a second as she saw Yuri’s expression. “Wow, you really were asleep, weren’t you?” 

“Good morning, Mila, yes, I fucking was.”

Or maybe it didn’t start there, maybe it started later when he slammed his pen down on the table with an annoyed grunt after attempting to say words and failing. 

“I can’t pronounce words!” he announced and angrily huffed at his own reflection on the screen. He stood up, almost knocking his chair back and marched into the kitchen, pointing a finger at Mila. “This is your fault, I didn’t get to wake up properly.”

Mila finished her pancake and blinked up at him with the most angelic smile she had.

“I can’t wait for you to finally get a life and stop blaming me for your mood swings.”

“I have a life,” Yuri argued and stole the last pancake from her as she reached for the plate, “and you are the cause of my mood swings.”

“Yurochka,” Mila started, completely unaffected by Yuri’s insults, “maybe you should get out of the apartment every now and then, have some fresh air, meet new people, get laid…”

Yuri shot a glare in her direction and started talking with his mouth full.

“You know what, fuck off, I’m going back to work.” He turned his back on her, making his way back to his room with half of the pancake still hanging between his lips.

“You’re gonna die alone if you go on like this!” Mila yelled after him helpfully.

“I can’t hear you!” Yuri yelled back, rolling his eyes as he heard faint chuckling just before he shut his door. 

He didn’t have to listen to this. Mila wasn’t right at all. He had a life, he went out sometimes, had friends, had a popular Youtube-channel, he was like a celebrity, dammit. Not a very popular one, but a celebrity nonetheless. He had a pretty good life, and Mila didn’t know _everything_ anyway.

“Hey everyone, I’m back this week with another video! This time we’re gonna discuss Internationaux de France, which i’m sure everyone knows ended on Saturday with yet another not at all surprising victory for Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuri took a second to dramatically roll his eyes and look directly into the camera. “Look, guys, you know me, I know the guy is _good_ but him winning everything all the time is starting to get hella boring. I’m this close to rooting for Katsuki just to make it interesting.” He held up a hand with his fingers almost touching to show just how close he was to that and then leaned back on the chair, putting his legs up on the table. “If we were all watching the same competition then it won’t come as a surprise to you that in today’s video we’re only going to talk about the men’s field, because honestly, what the fuck was going on there? The whole scoring was shady as fuck, with the most glaring example being Otabek Altin’s TES. So,” he clapped once, leaning forward and searching for the video on Youtube to see it all over again, “we are going to rewatch his free skate and tear it apart because there is no fucking way he deserved that silver over Katsuki. And no, i’m not a fan of Katsuki before you all start pointing fingers at me.” He stopped for a moment, tilting his head to listen to the quiet noise in the background which sure was going to be audible in the video later. “Mila!” he yelled, “Stop fucking singing, I’m working!”

So, yes. He was annoyed, tired and endlessly irritated by his roommate so he may have been a tiny bit too harsh on Otabek Altin as he started ranting about GOE-s and inflated scores as opposed to his spin levels and poorly executed jumps. He did mention that his weaknesses were probably due to his injury from last season, though. He may have been too hard on him, but he wasn’t unfair and certainly wasn’t wrong. 

“That, right there,” he said, pausing the video, “I have no idea how he managed to land that, and he got a positive GOE. I imagine he got it for saving the jump because I was 100% sure he was going to fall.”

Also, Otabek wasn’t the only skater Yuri mentioned in the video. Sure, he was the one who got the most of it, earning himself a good five and a half minutes of bashing but others’ scores were off too and Yuri didn’t fail to list each and every one of them, just like he always did.

He honestly didn’t think it would cause any problems whatsoever, until the day after he uploaded the video. Then, all hell broke loose.

“How the hell was I supposed to know,” he grumbled, clicking on the video after half of his fandom notified him that this was something he _really_ needed to see, “that he was going to have a live Q &A today? The guy barely posts anything on any social media, ever!”

Mila took a seat next to him on the couch, pulling her legs up while she frantically typed something on her cellphone.

“Apparently the fun begins at 6:20,” she said, “but I don’t mind watching the whole thing.”

“I do,” Yuri murmured, attempting to start the recording from 6:20 and not a second sooner.

“I could stare at that face for a lot longer than six minutes.”

“Ugh, gross.”

“What?” Mila shrugged, “He’s hot, I’m not blind.”

“Stop it,” Yuri impatiently pushed her a little to which she replied with a grin that promised nothing good to Yuri.

“Fine, fine, you can have him.”

“Who said I wanted him?!”

He shot Mila another glare and then leaned back on the couch, hitting the play button. A deep frown was already forming between his eyebrows as Otabek Altin’s face came into focus with the poorly lit background of what appeared to be the most boring living room Yuri’s ever seen. He took a moment to enjoy the fact that his own setup provided much better quality, and decided to ignore the tiny detail that Otabek wasn’t actually a Youtuber and it probably didn’t matter to him in the slightest. 

“Okay, next question, let’s see…” Otabek’s eyes were searching through the comments on the bottom of his screen before he raised an eyebrow and started speaking again. “Have you seen Yuri Plisetsky’s latest video and if yes, what do you think?” Yuri narrowed his eyes as he watched Otabek’s lips twitch before he replied. “I’m sorry, who’s that?”

“Asshole!” Yuri yelled before he could think about it, pausing the video. “He knows exactly who I am!”

“Not every skater knows you,” Mila commented, and it didn’t help that she looked like she was having the time of her life.

“Yes, they do,” Yuri argued, “He’s just trying to piss me off but it won’t work.”

“Oh, it won’t?”

“Shut up,” he replied and hit play again, watching as Otabek asked people to tell him what Yuri said in his video. Like he hadn’t seen it. The fucking liar.

“Wait, I think you might be right,” Mila lifted her hand and all but pushed her phone into his face, “Look, he follows you on Twitter!”

“I know,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “That’s why I said he was lying.”

He turned his attention back to the Q&A just in time to hear a deep, rumbling laugh from Otabek as he finished reading the comments.

“Oh, well,” he said, tilting his head and biting his lower lip as he thought about his answer, earning a dreamy sigh from Mila. Yuri blindly reached out and pushed her again.

“Stop that, don’t be gross.”

“Don’t be jealous,” she retorted, watching with glee as Yuri’s expression darkened. He left her comment without an answer this time, suspecting that it would only fuel her weird ideas.

“It seems like he’s an expert,” Otabek started after reading more comments, and although he sounded honest, there was a mischievous smile playing on his lips and Yuri just fucking knew that this was only a setup for a lethal burn he was about to get. “So I’m honored I made such an impression that he couldn’t stop talking about me.” Yuri opened his mouth to start arguing with that statement but quickly closed it again, when Otabek’s smile became wider. He paused for a second, shrugged innocently and Yuri mentally braced himself, “and if it got him more views, then I’m glad I could help.”

Mila burst out laughing while Yuri sat there stunned. 

“I don’t need you to get more views!” he shouted at his laptop after the realization that Otabek just murdered him in front of hundreds of people truly hit him, “And why the fuck… how the… the fucking _nerve_ , no impression was made, none!

“He has a point, though,” Mila said, grinning at him, “I think you like him.”

“No, no, no, no,” Yuri was shaking his head, hands finding his phone in his pocket as he was already trying to compose the perfect comeback, “Don’t get any ideas.”

“He just owned you,” she insisted, “a tiny part of you must be impressed, admit it.”

“Never,” Yuri stated dramatically, fingers tightening around his phone as he opened his twitter and muttered to himself, “I’m gonna fight him.”

_the_russian_punk: hey @otabekaltin seemed like you were in need of some publicity, don’t say i never do anything for you_

In retrospect, he probably did not think this through. 

If he had, he would have realized that this was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid for more than year.

Maybe this was the point when this whole thing _really_ started after all, but Yuri would rather have died than admit that it was his fault, not Mila’s.

His phone pinged with a notification a couple of minutes later.

_Reply to: @the_russian_punk_  
_otabekaltin: I would never say that @the_russian_punk. I’m grateful for everything my fans do for me._

“This guy clearly has a deathwish,” Mila said cheerfully while she proceeded to like both tweets, retweeting them with a note that only said “ _I ship it_ ”.

“For fuck’s sake, Mila,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “you’re making this so much worse.”

“It’s your tweet, I’m just saying what everyone is going to think anyway,” she shrugged.

By the next day, that statement proved to be correct.

The only thing on Yuri’s mind was that he should have known this was going to happen.

“I should have known this was going to happen,” he said, turning off the notifications after he lost count of the number of tweets mentioning them both, sending them fanarts, talking about the whole shipping thing Yuri thought was ridiculous but Mila insisted made sense. “This is your fault.”

“Don’t put this on me,” Mila held up her hands in defense, “You’re the one who started the whole thing because you couldn’t ignore him.” She returned her attention to her phone, “By the way, I found this really cute fanfiction of you guys…”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU,” Yuri shouted, eyes widening as he put his hands over his ears and practically ran back to his room, shutting the door.

Once again, he took his phone from his pocket, this time to send a text.

 _”This wouldn’t have happened if you’d told me about your Q &A,”_ he wrote.

The reply arrived almost immediately.

_”This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t roasted me in your video like that.”_

_”Skate better next time and I won’t,”_ he typed. _“What should we do now?”_

_”Ignore them?_

_”I don’t know. I think Mila’s onto us.”_

_“Maybe we should tell them then.”_

Yuri hit “call” faster than he could think about what he wanted to say. He swallowed hard, holding the phone tighter as he waited for an answer.

“Are you serious?” he asked before Otabek had a chance to say anything at all. There was a moment of silence on the other end, and Yuri felt his confidence slipping away, hoping it wasn’t just a joke he accidentally took seriously.

“You’re the one who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place,” he heard him say, and he could practically see the smile in Otabek’s voice, the small shrug he gave as he replied, “you tell me.”

“I know, but…” Yuri sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers, “I didn’t want people talking about us, but I guess they’re talking anyway now.”

“So, do you want to do it, or should I?”

“Beka, are you sure about this?”

There was a small chuckle at the other end of the line and Yuri was still waiting, waiting for Otabek to change his mind, to tell him if he didn’t want to do this. Because yes, it may have been Yuri who originally wanted to hide their relationship but that was more than a year ago and they haven’t even talked about it since. He didn’t think about it, and he didn’t even realize how much he wanted to tell the world now until it became a very real possibility. 

“Yes, Yura, I’m sure,” he replied, smiling, “fighting on twitter isn’t really fun when people think we hate each other.”

“Have you seen their reaction?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, “They don’t think we hate each other. They think we’re secretly fucking.”

“Well, they’re not wrong.”

“Okay,” Yuri said, nodding to himself, “So we’re doing this. Can I?”

“Just don’t post any nudes, okay?”

“You’re no fun.”

After they hung up, Yuri attacked his phone’s gallery, in search of the perfect picture for the big reveal. 

_the_russian_punk: good luck for rostelecom next week, @otabekaltin. can’t wait to see you there._

Attached, there was a photo of them from a few weeks ago, with Beka hugging him from behind, resting his chin on Yuri’s shoulder while he took a picture.

In the next few seconds, the internet practically exploded.

_Reply to: @the_russian_punk_  
_otabekaltin: Liar. You just can’t wait to make another video about me._

_Reply to: @otabekaltin_  
_the_russian_punk: Maybe so. Do your best, Altin._

_Reply to: @the_russian_punk_  
_otabekaltin: Show me your worst, Plisetsky._

 

Yuri threw his phone on the bed with a satisfied smirk, wincing a second later when there was a loud bang on his door, joined by Mila’s yelling.

“YURI PLISETSKY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.”


End file.
